82nd Hunger Games?
by Potter-Everdeen-Swan-Cullen
Summary: "The tributes for the 82nd Hunger Games are as follows." Effie called. "Ryea Mellark!" Effie called. Her smile fell and her jaw dropped as she finished. Ryea gulped.


**Author's Note: **So, I had this idea from a story that I'm reading now called, "The Hunger Games: The Next Generation" by AGEless777. I was going to make it more than a one-shot, but I have a lot of stories in progress already so it's a one-shot. I hope you enjoy, review and favorite!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunger Games. I just own the names of the kids. I don't even own the creation of the kids. Suzanne Collins covered that one.

"The tributes for the 82nd Hunger Games are as follows." Effie called. "Ryea Mellark!" Effie called. Her smile fell and her jaw dropped as she finished. Ryea gulped. She stepped forward slowly and looked up at the stage. Her parents were handcuffed to their chairs and screaming profanities. Ryea's younger brother, Prav, looked as if he was going to cry. Ryea walked up on stage and stood by her parents.

"Our male tribute," Effie said with a shaky voice, "is Holland Conover." Ryea's jaw dropped. Holland was her best friend. Holland stood up and walked to the stage as if he was some sort of champion. Everyone clapped for him and when he got to the stage, he glared at Ryea.

"I'm coming after you first, Mellark." He said maliciously. Ryea started to cry, and then she saw her mother break free from the cuffs and attack Holland like a wild tiger. Then, capitol authorities burst out of the Justice Building. They grabbed Katniss and one of the authorities hit her with a bow and arrow and killed her.

"Katniss!" Peeta screamed. You could hear the heartache in his voice. He tried to free himself from the handcuffs, but the Capitol officials shot him in the arm before he could. For the longest time, he sat there with a huge gash in his arm, as the blood poured out.

"Mom! Dad!" Ryea screamed. Ryea turned to the crowd to see Prav fighting the Peacekeepers to get on stage. Ryea grabbed a knife that lay abandoned in the corner of the stage and hurled it at a Peacekeeper. This allowed Prav to slip by and run up to Ryea. Ryea wrapped Prav in a hug and they both prepared for their impending deaths. Then. . .

"Katniss, sweetie, wake up!" Peeta cooed. "Calm down, its ok." Katniss screamed again and was lifted from her sleep.

Katniss sat up quick and stared around. Then, she scrambled around and ran out of the room, down the hall and into her daughters' room. Her daughter was awake and shaking in the corner. Katniss ran over and hugged Ryea. Soon Peeta came in with his and Katniss' son, Prav. Together, the family of 4 walked back into Katniss and Peeta's room and lay in the bed.

"So, what was last night all about?" Peeta asked lightly. Katniss sighed.

"I dreamt that the Hunger Games were back and Ryea got reaped. Then, Holland was reaped and he threatened Ryea. I attacked him and Peacekeepers killed me." Katniss began. Peeta frowned. "Then," Katniss said, "you called out to me. You sounded so heartbroken Peeta. You looked like someone had just taken away all you ever wanted in life!"

"You ARE all I ever wanted in life. I WOULD be heartbroken if they killed you." Peeta said. Katniss smiled and kissed Peeta.

"That's not it though," Katniss said. Peeta frowned. "You tried to break free and they shot you and let all your blood drain out of a big gash in your arm. Ryea was crying and Prav tried to get up to the stage and Ryea killed a Peacekeeper and then Ryea and Prav were about to be killed when you woke me up. I'm so glad you did!" Katniss said. She hugged Peeta and began to cry softly. Peeta tried to soothe Katniss.

"Don't worry," Peeta said. "The Hunger Games are long gone. We'll never have to deal with that." Katniss nodded into Peeta's shoulder and squeezed him tighter.

**Author's Note: **So, if you didn't get it, it was a nightmare. I was going to make it real, but I decided not to. I hope you enjoyed and if you did, check out my other Hunger Games story, called _What's Been Missing All Along_.


End file.
